1. Technical Field
A system concerns a superconducting magnet employing an indirect cooling type superconducting magnet cooling module.
2. Description of Related Art
A superconducting apparatus, such as used by a magnet resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus or a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) apparatus, uses a superconducting magnet. A superconducting magnet maintains superconduction at an extremely low temperature, such as 4.2 K, using a cooling system. A known bath cooling system directly cools a superconducting magnet in a bath containing liquid helium. However, the bath cooling system requires a large amount of liquid helium (for example, 2,000 liters) to fill the bath, and the liquid helium may be excessively consumed due to heat generated while driving a superconducting magnet apparatus or while charging or discharging the superconducting magnet. Other known cooling systems include thermosiphon type or cryogen-free type cooling but involve additional complexity and associated deficiencies.